


R27 Week 2020

by 1827KratSN



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN
Summary: Conjunto de one shots de la pareja Reborn x Tsuna.Día 1: Omegaverse.Día 2: Primera Cita.Día 3: Sharing Bed.Día 4: GenderBender.Día 5: Rutina diaria.Día 6: Viaje.Día 7: Accidental Baby Adquisition#R27WeekEvento organizado por el grupo de Facebook R27 fan club (the chaos club)
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Día 1: Omegaverse

# Día 1: Omegaverse

—¿Cuándo piensa formar una familia, décimo?

Tsuna casi escupe su vino al escuchar eso, Yamamoto no tuvo tanta suerte y él sí escupió el wiski que se sirvió. Ambos entrando en un pequeño pánico que fue asesinado cuando Lambo empezó a reírse a viva voz mientras golpeaba la mesa.

—Son tan divertidos.

—¿Dije algo divertido? —el aliado estaba confundido al igual que todos los demás asistentes.

—Familia —Lambo no podía parar de reírse.

Tsuna se incomodó, y era algo obvio, porque si su amado y huraño novio hubiese siquiera escuchado eso, ardería todo París. Para nadie era secreto que Reborn no toleraba hablar de “familia” o “hijos”, si a lo mucho sucumbió a los encantos de Tsuna y aceptó una relación normal y estable.

Puta madre.

—Eso es algo que no he considerado —Tsuna sonrió con amabilidad—. Y si me lo permiten, debo pedir que ese tema no se toque nunca más.

—Lamento si toqué un tema delicado para usted, Vongola.

—No hay problema. No muchos saben de… la importancia de evitar el tema.

¿Relación escondida? En realidad no. Todos sabían que el décimo Vongola salía formalmente con Reborn, antiguo arcobaleno del sol y asesino número uno, el propio azabache se los restregaba en la cara en cada oportunidad… El asunto era un poco desviado del tema inicial.

Todo eso provenía de la casta.

Lambo siguió riéndose todo el camino, perdido en su fortuna por ser beta, todo mientras Yamamoto reía suavemente por su falta de entendimiento respecto al tema pues él era un beta también… Y luego estaba Tsuna, quien cerró sus ojos, y deseó por un instante entender el problema que Reborn tenía en cuanto a esos temas.

—No mencionen esto.

—Claro que no —Lambo al fin se calmó, cuando ya casi estaban por llegar a casa—. No estoy tan loco como para hacer enojar a esa bola de feromonas en descontrol.

A veces Tsuna deseaba que su vida fuera normal, que los días fueran tan calmados y hasta bonitos mientras nadie parecía diferente del resto. Deseaba que Reborn se hubiese quedado en la neutralidad, como cualquier otro beta en la mansión. Por dios que lo deseaba, pero pedía demasiado, lo había pedido desde que el primer celo de Reborn se dio, cuando aquel cuerpo dejó de ser infantil y volvió un adolescente.

Era un verdadero caos.

Como lo era en cada celo que algún otro miembro de la familia tenía.

Pero ese era especial.

Tres veces al año, por un periodo de tres o cuatro días. Esa era la fecha donde todos se preparaban para fingir que era lo más normal del mundo… Pero incluso una semana antes de ese temido periodo, todos ya estaban muy tensos por el terrible comportamiento territorial de la segunda cabeza de familia

—Tardaste más de lo necesario.

—Me permito excusarme, _juudaime_ —Gokudera se levantaba de inmediato cuando Reborn invadía la oficina—. Organizaré todo y en la tarde tendré el reporte.

—Gracias, Hayato.

—Sí… —Reborn gruñía bajito en advertencia—. Ya lárgate, muchacho.

—Una disculpa, Reborn-san —reverenciaba levemente.

—Y tomate los malditos inhibidores.

—Oh, pero tomé dos —la tormenta se olfateó.

—Hayato, tranquilo, solo es una amable invitación a que nos dejes solos —sonrió Tsuna.

Aun no se acostumbraba a lidiar con algo que no entendía, pero Tsuna hacía su mejor esfuerzo cuando era olfateado minuciosamente por aquel asesino, quien no aparentaba más de veinte años y quien le quitaba el saco para lanzarlo lejos porque seguramente detectó un aroma que no le gustaba.

—Nadie se me acercó a más de dos metros —le sonrió para calmarlo.

—Alguien sí lo hizo.

—Hayato cuando me entregó el correo.

—No… Ese idiota no fue —Reborn lo miraba acusatoriamente—. ¿Quién fue?

—Reborn, por favor.

—Dime.

—Reborn —Tsuna suspiró—. Ven, vamos a tomar un poco de café.

—No funcionará esta vez, Tsunayoshi —se quitó la fedora para no sentirse tan aprisionado y aflojó su propia camisa y corbata—. Dime quién fue el atrevido que se te acercó y dejó su hedor en ti.

—Reborn…

—Responde —mirada amenazante como siempre.

—No lo sé —Tsuna ya era inmune a eso—. En serio —sonreía a sabiendas que todo era culpa de aquella época previa al celo.

—¿Cómo no puedes saber quién se te acercó?

—Porque soy un beta, Reborn —Tsuna lo tomó de la mano y lo guio al sillón—. No puedo percibir los aromas y no sé quién se me acercó demasiado sin que haya inhibido su aroma… Ya hablamos de eso.

—No es justificativo… Debes ser capaz de detectar a un alfa u omega que se te acerque.

—No es fácil —sirvió dos tazas, dejando que el aroma del café opacara cualquier aroma adicional y extraño en la habitación—. Sé que algunos tienen ciertas características… pero otros no.

—Todos tienen algo…

—Tú no lo tienes… —lo miró al servirle la taza—. Y si los tienes, no concuerdan con lo que te hacen especial.

—Dame una lista de posibles víctimas.

—Reborn, tranquilo… Además, no dejaré que abandones la mansión siendo que estás a punto de tener tu celo.

—No me ordenas nada, Tsuna.

—Lo hago porque quiero cuidarte, es mi derecho como tu pareja.

—A veces creo que, si fueras un alfa, intentarías doblegarme con tu voz de mando —jugó con la taza y bebió sin ganas.

—Jamás haría eso —el castaño rio bajito—. No solo porque aprecio mi propia vida… Sino que sería muy horrible de mi parte intentar dominarte cuando tú eres un alma libre… Me gusta que seas libre. Respeto eso.

—Vaya, vaya —sonrió ya más calmado—. A veces dices cosas muy lindas, Tsunayoshi.

—Estuve practicando —bromeó para terminar con esa atmósfera tensa.

—Sigue así y fingiré que mi celo se adelantó para encerrarte en mi cuarto por un día o dos más de lo acostumbrado.

—Entonces guardaré silencio —rio divertido—, porque mañana tengo una reunión que ya aplacé.

—Más te vale dejar todo listo para tus días de ausencia.

—Por eso no puedo perderme la reunión de mañana —sonrió—. Así que dejemos que tu celo siga normalmente.

—Eres un aburrido.

Eran un apareja diferente, pero no por eso menos amorosa y comprensiva como las que eran consideradas normales. Aprendieron a sobrellevar esas diferencias para mantener confianza mutua, y aunque a veces había fallas, no era difícil superarlas. Aunque Tsunayoshi fuera beta, intentaba comprender todos los cambios de Reborn… y aunque Reborn fuera omega, trataba de no perder el control totalmente y seguir como normalmente hacía.

Pero había un detalle que tal vez no se podía controlar.

Nadie en la mansión tenía derecho a mencionar el asunto de agrandar la familia, por respeto a los conflictos de Reborn con su casta. La servidumbre no esparcía chismes, todos comprometidos a la fidelidad con sus señores. Los aliados sabían que habría fechas que no podían reunirse con el décimo cielo y que se verían en la obligación de aplazar algunas reuniones por el bien común.

Sencillo.

O no tanto.

Porque se estaba escondiendo un secreto.

Cuando la fecha se acercaba, Reborn pedía privacidad y se adueñaba de un ala completa para que fuera su lugar seguro. Era obvio que tenía ya una adecuación para sus días de calor, todo estaba bien estructurado y abastecido… O debería estarlo… pero no lo estaba… En esa ocasión algo faltaba.

Usualmente se refugiaba en su sección desde los días previos a su celo, pero en esa ocasión no podía hacer eso, algo dentro de él se sintió diferente y salió de su lugar de confort para explorar la casa. Fue raro y el mismo estaba consciente, pero nadie se atrevió a darle contra. No eran tan idiotas y lo agradecía… Agradecía más que todos hayan ganado la suficiente inteligencia como para alejarse de él lo más posible y no decirle nada.

Ni, aunque lo vieran revolviendo el cuarto de su cielo en busca de alguna cosa, o cuando lo observaran de lejos deslizarse por la mansión desordenando cualquier cosa, ni cuando lo hallasen en el cuarto de la lavandería arrojado cosas fuera de lugar y rasgando alguna tela.

Solo alguien fue tan estúpido para interrumpir su labor, pero fue un detalle… uno que Reborn arregló con una amenaza y un disparo.

—Tienes días libres —hablaba con su pequeño camaleón—. Cuida de que todo siga en pie para cuando yo salga —sonrió—. Quedas a cargo.

Ya era tradición que Leon vigilara todo y se desplazara en plena libertad en esos días, hasta era lindo porque eran en esos días donde podían acariciar al animalito como jamás podrían hacer frente a Reborn. Además, la independencia del pequeñito también simbolizaba que nadie debería pasar la línea de seguridad.

A excepción de alguien.

—Sabes todas las tareas que se deben cumplir —Tsuna miró a Hayato y sonrió—. Confío en que todo transcurra en orden durante mi ausencia.

—No se preocupe, _juudaime_.

—Y no te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Sinceramente espero que así sea… Y no como la última vez.

—Ya te dije que mi brazo roto fue un accidente.

—De todas formas, me preocuparé.

Tsuna reía divertido por aquel asunto, pero negaba, nada malo pasaría.

Siempre confió en la “delicadeza” de su pareja en esos días y esta vez no sería diferente. Pero eso no evitaba que se detuviera al diferenciar la línea roja en el suelo y se quedara unos instantes analizando o imaginando cómo se sentiría ser un alfa y verse abrumado por el perfume que desprendía esa zona.

Incluso él podía diferenciar un leve toque de rosas y miel, pero su nariz no era como la de alfas y…

—¡Oh, rayos!

Tsuna vio su muñeca y se regañó mentalmente porque se quedó pensando por demasiado tiempo, se pasó de la hora usual y ahora seguramente Reborn estaría enojado. Se apresuró finiendo que no notó aquel fallo, buscó el cuarto, respiró una vez más e ingresó esperando ser recibido con una protesta y tal vez una de esas mordidas que dejaban marca por semanas…

Pero no fue así.

Se topó con una tela de seda colgando del techo, recibiéndolo como una segunda puerta. Y cuando pasó aquella extraña bienvenida, se tropezó con alguna cosa y cayó de cara sobre algo muy suave. Poco faltó para ver el suelo lleno de cojines, almohadas y otras cosas. En parte lo agradeció porque así no se lesionó.

—¿Reborn?

Se dio el tiempo de levantarse y mirar que no era solo el suelo, sino que su cuarto era un lio de cobijas, edredones, telas varias y prendas de vestir suyas…, ropa que pensó perdida desde hace un par de días. Estaba sumamente extrañado y pensó lo peor, porque tal vez Reborn tuvo alguna crisis de ira o…

—Estaba seguro de que no sabrías lo que era todo esto.

La voz de Reborn era baja, casi susurrante, su respiración irregular y hasta pareció que se quebró en algún momento. Tsuna se preocupó y gateó directamente hacia donde Reborn se escondía en medio de una manta enorme de color celeste, pero lo vio normal y muy calmado, así que respiró aliviado.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Ni yo lo entiendo bien.

—¿Tú trajiste todo esto?

—Sí —se destapó un poco, mostrando su pecho desnudo—, y es tu culpa.

—¿Mía? —dejó que Reborn se acercara y lo olfateara en el cuello.

—Tienes la maldita culpa.

Reborn no parecía enojado, solo cansado o drogado. Y todo era tan extraño. Tsuna se asustó, debía admitirlo.

—Odio mi calor.

—Yo creo que es algo muy especial.

—Odio que mi trasero se moje.

—A mí me parece chistoso.

—Odio que mi lado omega te ame tanto.

—Me siento halagado —sonrió antes de abrazarlo y besarle la mejilla—. Yo también te amo, Reborn.

—Odio querer una familia contigo y que mi maldita naturaleza me haya obligado a hacer un nido.

—Yo… No estoy seguro de lo que significa eso.

—Odio que huelas a flores… Porque no deberías tener aroma.

—Tal vez estás delirando —porque habían tocado el tema tabú y nadie estaba herido.

—Odio que no entiendas el punto.

—Si me explicas.

—Quiero sexo hasta desfallecer… Pero lo quiero para quedar preñado como animal —gruñó bajito en protesta por esa estupidez.

Silencio. Tsuna no supo cómo responder a eso.

—Maldita sea tu existencia.

—Estoy confundido, Reborn.

—Solo cállame la boca con un beso y no dejes que diga otra tontería.

—Espera, aún estoy confundido.

Pero no lo dejaron seguir hablando y lo empujaron en medio de ese nido suavecito y con aroma a rosas.

Bien sabía que Reborn no era buen orador cuando se trataba de sus propias emociones.

Así que solo lo dejo ser.

Lo amó con intensidad.

Le dio confort hasta el cansancio.

Y ya después se enteraría de la razón por la que Reborn armó un nido por primera vez…

Y no cualquier nido…

Era un nido para él, para Tsunayoshi, el beta que lideraba a los Vongola.


	2. Día 2: Primera cita.

Lo conoció en un basurero, literalmente, ni siquiera recuerda exactamente qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando lo escuchó reír tan genuinamente y con aquella vocecita que rayaba entre lo agudo y grave.

Quién diría que el amor a primera vista sí existía.

Lamentablemente, nunca era mutuo, o eso creía.

No culpaba a aquel castaño por creerle un poco loco cuando le dijo que deberían charlar de nuevo frente al mismo basurero, pero sus habilidades de coquetear se atrofiaron en esa magnífica ocasión. Y fue muy extraño.

—Nos veremos, señor desconocido.

—Ey, no te vayas… Dime al menos tu nombre.

—Claro que no —rio bajito.

—Insistiré.

—Claro, sí lo vuelvo a ver en alguna ocasión.

Reborn se quedó ilusionado con una promesa vacía y eso fue aún más raro, porque se consideraba un bastardo inconforme con la vida, pero en ese día se sintió afortunado. Fueron esos ojos marrones, casi acaramelados, los que cautivaron su seco corazón.

Su destino tal vez fue no verse nunca más.

Pero Reborn no era fan del puto destino.

Le comentó su pequeño amorío desafortunado a su colega, a Viper para ser preciso, y tras una paga un tanto destacable y una descripción detallada del rostro del muchachito, sonrió al tener una hoja con datos detallados de su víctima.

—Aburrido hasta en twitter —Viper hizo una mueca—. Lo más interesante que descubrí es que tu amorcito trabaja en una editorial desde hace dos años.

—Me basta.

—Pobre niño… —Viper miro a su “amigo”—, haber captado tu atención va a ser lo peor que le sucedió en su vida tan aburrida.

—¿Te pedí opinión?

—No, pero seguiré hablando a menos que me pagues otra comisión.

En los siguientes días, Reborn caminó tranquilamente por las rutas cercanas al lugar de trabajo, fijándose en alguna pista del desconocido con cabellera rebelde y fue paciente. Porque en uno de esos días se lo iba a encontrar, y obviamente así fue.

—Al menos no estamos frente a otro basurero —el castaño rio bajito.

—Esa solo fue una mala forma de conocernos.

—Yo no lo conozco —negó.

—Y es por eso que debo atreverme a invitarte a salir.

—Por alguna razón, creo que esto no fue un reencuentro por coincidencia… Y para ser sincero, es algo tenebroso.

—No lo es —Reborn sonrió de lado, acomodándose el traje—. No si es mi ruta común para matar un poco de tiempo al escaparme de trabajo.

—Wow, señor oficinista —sonrió—, se me está haciendo tarde, así que debo irme.

—Sobre la invitación…

—¿Dejarás de insistir si termino aceptando?

—Claro… A menos que te guste salir conmigo… Y eso obviamente…

—Que sea a un lugar con mucha gente por si tengo que evitar que me secuestres —el castaño sonrió—. Mañana, seis de la tarde, la plaza que está a cinco cuadras.

No le dijo su nombre, pero no hacía falta, Reborn sabía que el chico se llamaba Tsunayoshi y que era cuatro años menor que él. De rango perfecto para ser almas gemelas, y si no, de la edad perfecta para ser maduros y decir sus verdaderas intenciones.

Se encontraron en el día adecuado, a la hora precisa, Reborn vistiendo muy informal a comparación de sus otros encuentros, y el castaño usando un abrigo largo como la vez pasada. Se sonrieron por cortesía, dieron un rápido vistazo, y lo primero que se propuso fue cenar para platicar.

Nadie hubiese predicho que aquel castaño hiciera reír a Reborn con una anécdota de su trabajo, ni que Tsuna se enterneciera por la forma en que aquel hombre jugaba con su patilla espiral derecha. Nadie, siquiera un conocido de ese par, se imaginaría que esa primera cita empezaría con una risita y terminaría con el desastre de un abrigo manchado de vino y un azabache vetado de por vida.

—No eres una persona muy perceptiva.

—No —el castaño suspiró—, así que gracias.

—De nada.

—No creí que mi antiguo bravucón de preparatoria fuera camarero de este sitio.

—Se merecía el golpe.

—Le rompiste la nariz.

—Él te arrojó vino encima.

—Debo decir que fue satisfactorio verlo en el suelo —el castaño sonrió sutilmente—. Se lo merecía.

—Vaya primera cita —suspiró.

—¿Ya se acabó? —Tsuna miró al azabache—. Porque me estaba divirtiendo.

—Vamos… Todavía podemos ir por ahí —Reborn tomó aquella mano y sonrió galante—. A donde quieras.

—Dulcería por favor.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando tengo un mal día, me gusta un dulce de recompensa.

—¿Estás teniendo un mal día?

—No —rio divertido por la expresión confundida del azabache—. Ha sido un buen día, pero quiero un dulce… y tú lo pagarás, Reborn.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pues aún no se habían revelado ese detalle tan crucial hasta ese punto de su cita.

—No le pagaste la comisión adicional a mi tía y “soltó la sopa”.

Reborn sintió su ceja palpitar porque Viper lo engañó de cierta forma y le cobró una suma demasiado grande por información incompleta… Todo mientras el castaño estallaba en carcajadas por la divertida situación.

—¿Qué más te dijo de mí?

—No mucho… Pero no hacía falta… La escucho quejarse todo el tiempo mientras hacemos cenas familiares y tu nombre se menciona constantemente… Cuando ayer me dijo que eras mi pretendiente… pues…

—¿Aun así acudiste a la cita?

—Mamá me dice que no juzgue a alguien por la opinión de los demás… Menos si es la opinión de mi tía Viper.

—Tengo otra duda.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Cómo puede ser Viper tu tía? Tiene casi tu misma edad.

—No lo sé… Y sinceramente no quiero preguntar.

—Es muy raro.

—¿Quieres seguir investigando o seguimos con la cita? —Tsuna sonrió divertido.

—Al demonio… Sigamos con esto.

Esa fue la primera cita, pero no la última que ese par pactó.

Ni aunque Viper se quejara el doble.


	3. Día 3: Sharing Bed

—Ha sido un día pesado.

—Di la verdad.

—Bueno —el castaño rio incómodamente—. Ha sido un día muuuuy pesado.

—Fue un día de mierda, así de simple.

Reborn estaba en un punto de quiebre casi total, no deberían culparlo por el mal carácter que se cargaba, todo estaba justificado.

Empezaron esa mañana como cualquier otra, dos adolescentes que asistirían al viaje de campo del grupo y que se resignaron a un aburrido fin de semana. Sí. Hasta ahí perfecto, el inconveniente fue el resto. Porque empezaron mal desde el arranque, pues al maldito autobús que los transportaría se le ponchó una llanta.

Después todo fue un declive.

Se equivocaron de camino, desperdiciando dos horas de viaje; los asientos eran una mierda por lo duros e incómodos, así que se le durmió el trasero a la mayoría; se detuvieron a descansar y almorzar en una cafetería del demonio cuya comida era insípida y la carne era de origen desconocido; llegaron a su destino para enterarse que las reservaciones estaban equivocadas y más de uno tenía que compartir una cama individual con otros dos más.

Una peste.

Lo único rescatable para todos sería la caminata hacia los riachuelos en la montaña, además del templo donde pretendían rezar por prosperidad. Pero hasta esa mierda se volvió algo caótico cuando el grupo se dividió en dos porque algún estúpido creyó que molestar un avispero era un instrumento de diversión.

—No es tan malo, Reborn —intentó calmar a su amigo.

—Tsunayoshi —lo miró feo—. El resto del grupo salió corriendo y nos dejaron atrás.

—Al menos no estamos solos.

—Llevamos una hora intentando encontrar el camino principal.

—Tranquilo, todo va a mejorar.

—Claro —ironizó.

Estaba muy cansado, estresado, así que ni siquiera su amor platónico de la preparatoria lo calmaría. Bueno. Era mejor que Tsuna conociera su lado malo antes de llegar al siguiente nivel, porque así se construía una relación.

¿Cierto?

La tarde avanzaba y ellos ni pista de los demás, así que Reborn se estaba resignando a dormir en el bosque. Llegó un punto en el que hasta Tsuna se desanimó y su pesimismo solo volvió su situación más horrenda.

Pero… a veces no todo era tan malo.

—Vaya… quién lo diría —Tsuna sonrió ampliamente antes de señalar algo—. Mira.

—Más te vale que sea bueno —elevó su mirada—. Oh… Sí es bueno.

—Llegamos al hotel.

Reborn casi suelta una carcajada cuando preguntó por su grupo y le informaron que nadie a excepción de él y Tsuna había llegado, pero se contuvo para simplemente pedir la llave de su cuarto y arrastrar a un castaño hambriento que pedía su servicio a la habitación porque no estaban de ánimos ni para moverse.

—¿No deberíamos preocuparnos por los demás?

—Que se jodan.

—¡Reborn! Son nuestros compañeros y nuestro maestro.

—Que se jodan el doble… ¿O ya olvidaste que nos dejaron a nuestra suerte?

Tsuna dejó de protestar porque conocía lo agresivo que Reborn se ponía cuando estaba de mal humor, mejor se enfocó en su cena, que en esta ocasión se supo a gloria al igual que al azabache quien disfrutaba todo con los ojos cerrados.

El día terminó bien.

Casi bien.

Porque ya mencionaron que las reservaciones estaban equivocadas y las pequeñas habitaciones solo tenían una cama para tres personas…. En su caso, para dos… Así que después de ducharse, miraron en silencio su adorada morada nocturna.

—Quiero la cama.

—También la quiero, Reborn.

—Soy mayor que tú.

—Por un día.

No había opción, y no sería problema de no ser por una razón que incomodaba a Reborn… y es que era un adolescente hormonal que iba a dormir con su amor castaño… Puta, ¿y si se le paraba? ¿Cómo diablos iba a explicar eso?

—Solo compartamos esto e intentemos no movernos demasiado —Tsuna bostezó.

—¿Armamos una pared de almohadas?

—Solo hay dos almohadas y no las voy a usar como muralla, Reborn.

—Como sea.

Reborn estaba cansado sí, pero… eso no impidió que su mente trabajara a mil por hora al percibir el aroma dulce de su castañito tonto que estaba a solo centímetros de su pene. Por favor, no era su mente malvada, era su cuerpo adolescente e incontrolable. ¡Maldita sea!

Lo peor era que Tsuna dormía cual angelito, lo hizo apenas se cubrieron con la manta.

Lo envidaba.

Él en cambio estaba cantando una canción de alguna banda odiosa, para que así su cuerpo entendiera que no era el momento ni el lugar para ser traicionado. Por dios, ni baño privado tenían en el cuarto, y cruzar el pasillo para usar el baño común era un riesgo a no tomar porque las paredes eran muy delgadas y ni agua había como para limpiarse adecuadamente.

—Maldito hotel de quinta que corta el agua en las noches.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico… Se durmió.

Al fin terminaba ese día de mierda.

Al fin su mente cansada se detuvo y…

Paz interior.

—Reborn.

Tsuna despertó de mala gana, molestado por el ruido de un tren a carbón, tren que no era más que Reborn.

Por favor. ¡Solo eso le faltaba!

Maldijo mentalmente cuando abrió sus ojos y en medio de la oscuridad diferenció más o menos el rostro de su compañero, rostro que perfilaba los labios separados de un Reborn que roncaba como automóvil descompuesto.

¡Dioses!

—Reborn —lo empujó gentilmente.

Pero nada.

Insistió sin ganas, pero los ronquidos no pararon.

Y entonces le ganó la risa.

Porque estaba ante la única imperfección que logró conocer de su compañero y crush infantil.

Ahogó sus carcajadas con la almohada porque cada ronquido era más fuerte.

¿Qué dirían las chicas si supieran que Reborn roncaba como tren de carbón?

No podía con eso…

Pero tampoco podía quedarse sin dormir.

Así que tomó una desesperada decisión.

—Reborn… Es mi última advertencia.

Y como el señor perfección siguió roncando. Lo pateó con toda la fuerza que tuvo hasta escuchar el golpe.

Quiso reírse, pero fingió estar dormido en su lado de la cama y murmuró un adormilado “¿Reborn?”

Sorprendentemente no les respondieron.

Reborn debió estar muy cansado.

Lo bueno es que de esa forma dejó de roncar y Tsuna tuvo por fin su sueño de belleza.

—¿Te duele?

Tsuna colocaba un parche en la frente de Reborn mientras intentaba ahogar su risa.

—No sabía que tuvieras el sueño tan pesado como… para caerte de la cama y no darte cuenta.

—Solo termina la curación.

—¿Por lo menos dormiste bien?

—En realidad sí… Aunque el cansancio ayudó.

Esa salida escolar sería memorable, por todas las anécdotas y secretos… Y porque el resto del grupo llegó en la tarde, casi con hipotermia, sucios, deshidratados y con la promesa de no volver a confiar en una brújula dañada que uno de los estudiantes aseguró estaba bien.


	4. Día 4: GenderBender

Era una princesa…

Una princesa del infierno…

O lo más cercano a eso…

Y a él le gustaba llevarle café con una rebanada fina de _cheesecake_.

Lo peor es que lo hacía por puro placer.

Placer de ver aquella bonita sonrisa adornada de rojo carmín mientras decía una vez más.

—Odio el dulce… Pero los postres que tú haces, son deliciosos.

Ni siquiera era pastelero o algo así, ni siquiera estaba a la altura de aquella hermosa dama, ni siquiera trabajaba en esa empresa, ni siquiera tenía derecho de estar consintiendo a una mujer casada.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba embobado por la imagen casi sobrenatural de la mujer que conoció por error.

—Se merece una recompensa por el trabajo duro, Reborn-san.

Ella reía bajito mientras alejaba un poco la taza de sus labios, cruzaba su pierna derecha sobre su izquierda, acariciaba la servilleta con su dedo índice y ladeaba un poco la cabeza dejando ver su cuello y su piel lechosa. El cabello negro le ondeaba sobre el hombro, las pestañas largas adornaban aquellos ojos de iris negro casi carbón, tenía un par de patillas perfectamente espirales y un aura que despedía advertencia a todos.

—Has dicho eso desde que nos conocimos en aquella cafetería.

—Y no he mentido jamás —Tsunayoshi rio bajito.

—Eres un muchachito descarado y arriesgado.

—Es divertido serlo.

—Y es lindo que alguien me ponga atención sin que se vea obligado a hacerlo.

Para Tsuna, aquella mujer era su amor imposible, uno de esos que estaba prohibido pero que jamás soltaría… porque simplemente era imposible.

Y Reborn estaba consciente de eso.

Ella estaba bien enterada de los diez años que los separaban, siendo ella la mayor; también sabía de los sentimientos que el castaño vanamente intentaba ocultar. Ella podía decir entre sonrisas que no le importaba.

No le importaba darle esperanzas falsas a aquel niño.

No mientras ella se sintiera viva y deseada.

—¿Otro día estresante?

—Mucho.

Reborn ondeaba su mano que estaba adornada por la sortija de matrimonio, lo hacía apropósito para que el castaño pretendiente supiera el límite de su convivencia, y sonreía antes de seguir con su plática.

—Tal vez debería tomarse vacaciones, Reborn-san.

—¿Para qué? —siseó bajito antes de terminarse su café—. Para viajar sola o aburrirme en casa porque mi esposo no coordinó las vacaciones conmigo.

—No es necesario que vaya sola.

Reborn sonreía de lado antes de girar su mirada al muchachito, mismo que poco a poco entraba en pánico y enrojecía a tal punto que era divertido. Porque Tsunayoshi no habría dicho eso con mala intención, pero así sonó.

—¡Me refería a que podría ir con una amiga suya!

Se le escapó una carcajada, varias más al ver la vergüenza en el castaño.

Le parecía tan adorable.

Tan apetecible.

—No es mala idea.

—Así podría alejarse un tiempo de todo esto y divertirse.

—¿Y me extrañarías, Tsunayoshi?

—Claro que sí… Porque siempre es divertido encontrarme con usted y platicar.

Jugaban con fuego… Pero no se iban a quemar.

Porque si bien el alma les ardía a la par de las llamas del infierno.

Tenían bien en claro que sucumbir al pecado sería fatal.

Ahí su dilema.

Ahí su juego.

Ahí su decisión.


	5. Día 5: Rutina Diaria

Un café en la mañana, ambos en pijama, sentados en la pequeña mesita acomodada en el balcón, en silencio, con la brisa de la mañana golpeando sus rostros.

—Más te vale no hacerlo.

—Te miró el trasero.

Y la rutinaria discusión de siempre.

Porque estaban muy tensos, enojados en parte. El uno enfadado con el osado que el día anterior se atrevió a coquetearle al décimo cielo de Vongola. El otro enfadado con la actitud casi sanguinaria que su pareja tenía contra todos los que lo rodeaban.

—No vas a matarlo.

—No… Solo voy a torturarlo.

—¿Tenemos que discutir esto cada mañana?

—Si tan solo no hubiera tantos atrevidos.

—¡Por favor, Reborn!

Y después la segunda rutina diaria, consumada día tras día, casi a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar.

Un beso en sus mejillas tras una pequeña tregua en la discusión, risitas sin intención por alguna tontería, y la nueva pelea porque las manos inquietas de uno de los dos, impedía que el traje impecable terminara de colocarse.

—Usaré la azul.

—Claro que no —la corbata era arrojada lejos.

—¡Me gusta la azul!

—Te queda mejor la blanca.

—Entonces usaré la negra.

Compartían el cuarto, las actividades matutinas, y los gestos cariñosos en medio de la privacidad. Pero también compartían la algarabía de una enorme familia que destrozaba el comedor en medio de sus peleas.

—Detenlos.

—No tengo ganas —suspiraba—. Hazlo tú.

—Es tu trabajo.

—Voy tarde a la reunión. Manéjalo tú.

—Desayuna al menos.

—Comeré algo en el camino.

—Que no sea algo relleno de chocolate, acumularás grasa.

—Tú no me dices qué hacer.

Escapada entre risitas mientras corría hacia la cocina para raptar un bocadillo y huir hacia la puerta principal como era común. Un saludo formal de su mano derecha que lo despedía o lo acompañaba, y un día agitado por delante.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un obsequio de Reborn-sama.

Rutinario detalle de tamaño y color variado, pero siempre con aquel encanto tan propio de un galante italiano de gusto fino. Tsunayoshi sonreía enternecido ante la flor, la nota de caligrafía pulcra, un bombón, un paño de ceda con aroma a flores, una melodía tocada por una cajita musical…

Le encantaba esa parte de su rutina.

Aunque eso solo era un placebo o un calmante para su enfado total por la noticia. Porque Reborn sabía distraerlo con detalles bonitos justo en el momento adecuado para que no impidiera sus tretas celosas y creativas. Oh sí. Y aunque Tsuna ordenara la completa vigilancia y detención de su pareja, era obvio que nadie quería ir contra el asesino número uno del mundo.

—Estúpido, Reborn.

—Me amas, admítelo.

—¡Te dije que no hicieras nada contra el tipo!

—Se lo merecía.

—¡Reborn!

—Que sea un escarmiento y una advertencia para todos los demás.

Era entonces que el dulce cielo se transformaba en una tormenta enfurecida que derribaba árboles y desprendía techos. Porque aplicaba la ley del hielo con aquel sol enfurecido que trataba de enmendar su “error” mientras perseguía a un castaño ocupado que le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Y si bien sus días no eran tan apegados a esa rutina diaria y repetitiva, porque siempre variaba un poco, todos consideraban que aquella era la dinámica que demostraba la tóxica e inentendible relación de aquellos dos.

Amantes y manipuladores.

Alumno y maestro.

Cielo e infierno.

Pero si su cielo era feliz de esa forma, quiénes eran ellos para juzgar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay que admitir que Reborn es tóxico jajajajaja.  
> Y nos encantan esos estúpidos tóxicos.


	6. Día 6: Viaje.

—Wow, todo aquí parece tan verde y agradable.

—Nadie nos molestará.

—Al fin un poco de tranquilidad, supongo.

Tsuna sonrió antes de encogerse un poco de hombros y quitarse el suéter pues hacía un calor considerable. Con la mirada revisó los alrededores y todo parecía bien, había grandes árboles ocultando los rayos de sol, sonidos característicos de los insectos y muchas flores.

Pero su intuición no dejaba de saltar.

Y era extraño.

—Reborn, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

—Ya hablamos de eso, Tsunayoshi.

—Ya sé que es tu cumpleaños y te prometí seguirte la corriente… Pero…

—Pero nada —se acercó hasta sujetar la cintura del castaño y acercarlo—. Deja de preocuparte.

—Reborn…

Suspiró mentalmente cuando fue callado por un beso, de esos demandantes que ni lo dejaban respirar, mucho menos pensar. Entendía a su malhumorado acompañante porque eran de los pocos días para ellos dos y preferían evitar los problemas… Pero no dejaba de pensar y sentir que algo estaba mal.

—Reborn…

—Solo deja que te seduzca.

—Hay dos problemas con eso —sonrió divertido.

—No quiero saber.

—Primero —acarició el labio de Reborn para limpiarlo con cariño—, no pienso tener sexo en medio de la nada y sobre el pasto lleno de insectos y cosas así.

—¿Por qué tan aburrido?

—Segundo —señaló a espaldas de Reborn—, creí que esas cosas estaban extintas.

Reborn giró por curiosidad solo para apreciar un par de alas, parecidas a las de los murciélagos, que eran pura piel y huesos…, agitarse poderosamente para mantener en el aire a una criatura con pico y dientes.

—¡Wow! —Tsuna elevó sus brazos—. Es un dinosaurio. ¡Un pterodáctilo!

—Maldita sea.

Reborn gruñó por lo bajo porque sabía desde el inicio que no debió dejarle a Verde idear el viaje perfecto para escapar de todos. ¿En dónde carajos estaban?

—¡Agita tus manos, Reborn! —Tsuna rio divertido—. ¡Tal vez se estacione aquí!

—No digas tonterías y salgamos de aquí.

Bueno, eran las vacaciones planeadas por Reborn para auto-festejarse el cumpleaños, Tsuna no tenía por qué preocuparse del desastre. Él solo estaba ahí de adorno, para complacer a su majestad, y por eso terminó riéndose mientras Reborn lo jalaba por medio del bosque para escapar de esa criatura.

—Dime que esa cosa no es real, Reborn.

—No me voy a arriesgar.

Tsuna podría burlarse en voz alta, pero prefería solo verse tranquilo mientras el señor perfección lidiaba con todo, tenía suficiente diversión solo con pensar en que Reborn perdió su oportunidad de tener sexo desenfrenado en un lugar paradisiaco.

Debía agradecerle a Verde por la broma.

Pero en secreto.

No quería a su amorcito furioso.

Pero tampoco lo quería muerto, y por eso llegó el momento en que participó en el escape de algo raro que los perseguía a dos patas. Usó sus llamas para aturdir a esa cosa, su intuición para buscar algún lugar tranquilo, y el reloj de seguridad que Verde le dio solo por si acaso.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías eso?

—Reborn, no me preguntaste —sonrió inocentemente.

—Sabes que esta noche voy a vengarme con tu trasero.

—No lo harás, querido —rio bajito—. Mi fiesta es mañana y tengo que caminar… Pero de la seguridad de tu trasero, ese es otro asunto.

—Sueñas.

—Tal vez te pueda convencer.

—Solo sácanos de aquí.

Cuando todo terminó, mientras Tsuna se desconectaba de aquella cosa de realidad súper-aumentada, y escuchaba las carcajadas de Verde y Lambo —líderes de la travesura—, se dio cuenta que no era buena idea tener sexo en realidad virtual.

Hubiese sido penoso que alguien los viera en esas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Reborn.

—¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas la prohibición de lastimar a la familia porque es familia, aunque hagan travesuras? —Tsuna miró a todos sin expresión.

—Oh… —Reborn ladeó una sonrisa siniestra.

—Oh no —corearon Verde y Lambo.

—Hoy es tu día de excepción —Tsuna besó aquellos labios y sonrió—. Diviértete.

—¡Tsuna-nii, no!

—¡Vongola! ¡Ese no fue parte del trato!

—No lo era —Tsuna miró a Verde que aún no corría para escapar—. Pero esto —señaló la herida de su brazo— tampoco.

—Fue un fallo.

—Dijiste que tu súper realidad no podía dañarnos… y mentiste —Tsuna sonrió—. Este es tu castigo.

Verde gruñó antes de correr, Lambo hace tiempo que huyó, y Reborn solo sonrió ante la imagen de su pequeño castaño con aquella actitud fría y serena.

—Eso me prende.

—Dales cinco minutos.

—Puedo hacer mucho en cinco minutos —sonrió mientras se aferraba a la cintura de su cielo.

—No —rio bajito—. Solo ve, disfruta de tu… tortura… y vuelve para la cena.

—¡Alista tu trasero! —sonrió antes de caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Alista el tuyo! —rio.

Adoraba esos cumpleaños a día seguido. Siempre había caos y sorpresas.

Siempre valían la pena.


	7. Día 7: Accidental Baby Adquisition

—Felicidades.

Tsuna habría sonreído como en cada cumpleaños… Pero esta vez no lo hizo.

Más bien entró en un pequeño lapsus post-despertar donde no sabía ni en que universo estaba.

—¿Cariño?

—¿Te pusiste romántico, Tsunayoshi? —se mofó Reborn.

—Te dije que el bebé no debería dormir con nosotros.

Tsuna bostezó antes de acomodarse mejor y rodear aquella pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, sonriendo adormilado mientras besaba la cabecita de su pequeño que succionaba al aire y manoteaba cual…

—Espera.

—¿Ya despertaste?

—¿Reborn?

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tsuna.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gusta mi obsequio?

Se vio tentado en gritar como niña— sin ofender a las féminas—, pero no pudo porque aquel pequeño niño —estaba vestido de azul, entonces creía que era niño— estiró su manita para sujetarle la nariz.

No podía asustar al bebé.

Pero si pudo lanzarle el despertador a Reborn.

—Qué mal humor.

Reborn no hizo más que reírse pues esperaba esa reacción… No… En realidad, esperaba que su castaño angelical solo sonriera y lo tomara a bien.

—No recuerdo tener un hijo.

—Es niña.

—Oh —miró a la criaturita que succionaba sus dedos—, qué bonita.

—Es nuestra hija, se llama Amalia.

—¡Qué carajo!

—No digas groserías frente a nuestra hija.

—No… ¿Cómo que hija?

—La tuvimos ayer.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Olvidaste el sexo.

—Reborn, más te vale que me digas qué sucede antes de que decida congelarte por seis meses.

—Tranquilo —sonrió de lado antes de sentarse junto al castaño—. Te lo acabo de decir… es Amalia y es nuestra hija.

—Reborn dime que no secuestraste a la niña.

—No.

—Dime que no la adoptaste sin mi consentimiento.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Apareció en la sala —decidió ser sincero.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Tómalo como una adquisición afortunada —sonrió al picar la mejilla de la nena que sonreía—. Porque deseabas tener un hijo y ya lo tienes.

—Reborn, debemos devolver a esta pequeñita a su mamá.

La niña era una castañita de ojos azulados, tranquila de cierta forma, no daba problemas y sonreía mucho; un poco glotona pues en menos de dos horas ya le dieron un poquito de leche y algo de pastel y seguía pidiendo más. Eso explicaba esas mejillas regordetas.

La búsqueda del pasado de esa nena, inició en pijama.

Nadie sabía nada, todos los que bajaban a desayunar se sorprendieron tanto como Tsunayoshi, pero pasaban al encanto con la nena que se dejaba cargar por todos… hasta por Mukuro, aunque a este le tiró del cabello con fuerza mientras reía.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es hija de tu esposo?

—Si lo fuera, me lo habría dicho desde el inicio.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Reborn sabe que mentirme no sirve de nada y que podría ser hasta peor.

—Ah, quisiera ver eso, kufufu.

La niña era un misterio, pero era tan bonita que hasta Tsuna se encariñó. Todos lo podían ver en los jardines, cargando a la nena mientras recolectaba flores.

Y eso dejó de ser divertido para alguien.

Porque Reborn se sentía ignorado a pesar de que estaba a cargo de toda la fiesta por la celebración, cuando era común que ese día llevara a su cielo a todos lados y lo besara hasta el cansancio.

Pero con la mocosa apenas y podía acercarse.

Jodida niña.

Maldita la hora en que creyó que la pequeña sería un buen presente para Tsuna.

—Necesito saber de dónde vino, así que requiero de los videos de las cámaras de seguridad.

—Ya las revisé y tengo el dato —Giannini sonrió y tecleó con rapidez—. La persona que trajo el bebé.

—Dime.

—Es él —señaló a la pantalla.

—No puedo… creerlo.

Pero Reborn no se quedó a analizar su sorpresa, solo se encaminó a la habitación del desagraciado que le trajo a la niña y que coincidentemente no se apareció en casi todo el día.

Ese maldito.

—¿De dónde la trajiste?

—Niño —sonrió de lado—, ¿quieres pelear?

—Esa bebé es tu problema y nos la dejaste a nosotros. Quiero que te la lleves lejos —lo miró amenazante—. Ahora.

—Nagi.

—No me interesa el nombre, quiero que te la lleves.

—No.

—Cómo que…

—No lo hará —Tsuna ingresó al cuarto con la bebé en brazos—. Ella se quedará.

—¿Qué?

Hibari sonrió, Reborn enfureció, y antes de que alguien disparara, Tsuna devolvió la pequeña a cierta nube que con cuidado acunó a la castañita quien reía en sus brazos.

Porque la hija de Hibari se iba a quedar en esa casa

—¿Qué? —fue la duda de todos.

—Quiero que conozcan al nuevo miembro de esta casa —Tsuna señaló a la bebé en brazos de aquella bestia—. Nagisa Hibari, quien será criada en la mansión.

—¿Hija?

—Pero…

—Y será mi protegida —el castaño sonrió antes de tomar a la nena en brazos—, la criaré como a una hija.

—No lo harás —Reborn no se iba a aguantar el chistecito.

—Es mi cumpleaños y mis caprichos se cumplen —sonrió besando la carita de la pequeña—. Cuidaré de esta pequeña cuando Hibari salga de misión

—Pero siempre sale de misión.

—Entonces siempre cuidaré de esta nena.

—¡No! —Reborn no estaba feliz.

—Será divertido, ¿verdad, Nagi?

—Uh —Lambo sonrió—. Hasta parecería que es hija de Tsuna-nii y Hibari-san.

—Oh… la infidelidad —acotó Mukuro.

—Tal vez sí sea su hija —segundó Chrome—, de ambos.

Sí, Reborn estaba enojado, pero iba a tener que soportarlo… Porque la palabra de su cielo era ley… y más aún cuando era su cumpleaños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la sencillez de toda esta week. Hice lo que pude a pesar de tener un bloqueo. Tal vez el siguiente año sea mejor.  
> Los ama~  
> Krat~


End file.
